


Feel the hunger

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: little nightmares
Genre: Blood, I guess???, The Hunger, The Maw, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: It's an all-consuming pain that can't be sated.A headcanon piece on the hunger issue.





	Feel the hunger

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't actually played but I watched Dan and Phil and eventually Jacksepticeye play, so here's a piece I wrote yesterday.

  
_Feel the hunger_

* * *

 

    It's something that shackles you in place, something impossible to fight against. You ascend (or descend) the winding pit that is The Maw, avoiding monstrous people and ignoring the pitiful gazes of children too far gone to cry out.

They know it's no use, as do you; so you leave them to their fate.

There's no guilt within you, though you think that maybe they _could_ have helped.

You've already been captured once, though, with the questionable meat as it - _hunger_ \- clamps down on you with iron teeth. And again, this time with the flesh of a squealing rat clamped between your jaws, and blood dripping down your chin that you merely wipe away with the sleeve of your raincoat.

You'd be disgusted if not for the _hunger_ ; it isn't just a passing feeling, becoming heavier over time. It's an all-consuming _pain_ that becomes your only purpose, your only state. And it cannot be sated with mere food alone. It must be meat, flesh; strength gained through another living thing.

And, now, it must be from something _alive_.

You're determined not to eat human flesh, though. And thankfully your resolve has been strong. But if the hunger hits when there are no rats . . .

You glance back, the glare of the lamp you lit in the corner of your eye. One of your running little Nome friends stop, waves back with a flick of his hat, then scampers on.

If there are no rats. . .

Well, you just hope that there will be rats.


End file.
